


simulator

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Lately, Kiran had been muttering things under their breath, things about "raising stats by equipping different weapons" or "swapping around skills". Anna didn't understand a word of it, only that she was possibly losing out on a money-making scheme.
Relationships: Alfonse & Anna (Fire Emblem), Alfonse & Sharon | Sharena, Alfonse & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Anna & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Sharon | Sharena & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	simulator

**Author's Note:**

> For the Invincible ‘Modern’ zine, where the theme was bringing one modern item to a fire emblem game. I couldn’t resist giving the Summoner in FeH a laptop to make optimal builds in.

Alfonse was used to their commander acting… _questionable_ , to put it lightly. Anna was perhaps the only person who would think of selling risqué photos of her top soldiers, to threaten the version of herself in another world, or even to think of new and strange ways to profit from any of the visitors to their world. So finding her standing right outside the summon room, staring intently inside, wasn’t really all that unusual for her.

In fact, as he walked toward her with Sharena, Alfonse had half a mind to turn around and run. Nothing ever good came from interacting with Anna when she was acting weird. Unfortunately, it was too late; Anna had spotted them and gestured them to come closer, a finger on her lip as she urged their silence.

When they were close enough, Anna whispered softly, “Don’t you think it’s strange?”

Alfonse had to resist retorting, _What, you?_

Unfortunately, his sister was always more willing to play along with Anna’s games. Cocking her head, Sharena looked at her questioningly. “What is? And what’re you looking at?”

“Kiran.” Anna peeked into the summon room again, gesturing at their friend who sat in the very middle of the spacious chamber. Fortunately, it was lined with marble columns, so even if they turned around, they wouldn’t spot her immediately. Next to the summoner were the five summon rocks, colourless and dull as they awaited their next use. “They’re acting strange, right?”

“Huh?” Sharena gave her a flat look. Nothing about this situation was odd at all—Kiran went to the summoning room at least once a week.

“Not as strange as you,” Alfonse muttered at the same time, and Anna missed when he was a young, unquestioning kid who never once talked back to her. Looking uncomfortable, he took a step back. “Why are we spying Kiran?”

“Because they’re acting strange,” Anna repeated. Was there another word she should be using? Something that would make it more obvious than it already was? “They’re odd. Unusual. Weird.”

“That’s rude!” Sharena interrupted, crossing her arms. She glared at Anna, her jaw set. “Besides, Kiran’s always been strange. A person who can use these old relics to get warriors from another world? And no one knows who they are? That’s the definition of a weirdo.”

“Sharena, that’s rude too,” Alfonse sighed.

“But I’m not wrong,” Sharena snorted.

“No, you’re right. I think they know more than they’re letting on, but I can’t really prove it.” Anna sighed. “But you get what I mean—Kiran’s weird. And now they’re acting even weirder than normal.” She crouched and peeked into the room once more. Suddenly, she pointed and hissed, “See? Look at that thing they’re using.”

“What are you talkin—oh.” Resting her chin on Anna’s head, Sharena squinted. “What is that?”

Feeling curious despite himself, Alfonse gave in and peeked inside as well. The summoning room looked the same as usual. Kiran was wearing their usual clothes as they sat cross-legged on the floor. No doubt they were preparing for another summon and—

“If I give Sharena Ephraim’s lance…”

Alfonse almost rubbed his ears. What was the summoner muttering about? Trading people’s weapons? And more importantly, what was that strange box they were staring at? It almost seemed to glow and though he couldn’t make it out very clearly, there looked like there was a picture of Sharena on it. Beside her, there appeared to be numbers and they changed at the sound of a click.

“…her attack goes up, but it’s not quite enough...”

“What is Kiran talking about?” Alfonse whispered, turning to Anna and Sharena. He kept hearing strange words—stats, weapon boosts, passive skills—but none of them made sense. Was it a fever? A sickness? Had all of their battles and campaigns against Veronica finally driven Kiran mad?

“I’m not sure, but Kiran did ask me yesterday if I was attached to my weapon.” Sharena paled at the thought. She clutched her lance tightly as though it would disappear if she looked away. “Do you think they’re going to steal Ephraim’s?”

“I don’t know.” Anna’s eyes began gleam, an all-too-familiar smile on her face. Alfonse had seen it enough times to know that he should run. Unfortunately, she had already hooked her arms through his, keeping him stuck in place. “But I sense a money-making scheme. A money-making scheme _I’m_ not a part of.”

“You don’t have to be part of everything,” Alfonse protested, tugging his arm. Anna’s grip was like iron and he feared he’d have to break his arm or cut it off before he could escape.

“Or you’re wrong,” Sharena suggested, yanking her arm. “It could be nothing. Something ordinary. Maybe we all need glasses.”

If anything, their attempts only made Anna hold them even tighter. “Nah. My nose is never wrong about money.” She sniffed the air. “And I smell _a lot_ of money.” Dragging Sharena and Alfonse with her, Anna stepped into the summoning room. Cheerfully, she sauntered over to Kiran. “Hey! Whatchya got over there? You _hiding_ something from us?”

Kiran closed the strange device but it was too late. There was no hiding from Anna once she got wind of her prey.


End file.
